


Six Gifts (Troyler)

by KillerQueen726



Category: Troyler - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Ship, YouTube, troyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen726/pseuds/KillerQueen726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tyler's birthday and Troye wants to do something special. He's planned the day out, but has he bitten off more than he could chew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Troye’s POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm and snatched it off of the nightstand. I turned off the alarm and looked down at my sleeping beau and sighed in relief. Tyler was still fast asleep. I crept out of bed and snuck down the hall to the kitchen. It was Tyler’s birthday and I had something big planned. He has done so much for me and it’s time to return the favor. And I was going to start with breakfast. I pulled up pinterest on my phone and began to make funfetti pancakes. An hour passed and I had successfully made bacon, coffee,strawberries, and a stack of funfetti pancakes with whipped cream on top. I stuck a candle on the top of the pancakes quickly lit it. I set it all on the table and walked back to my room. 

“Tilly” I murmured. “Wake up!” I gently pushed Tyler till he woke, his blue eyes looking up into mine.

“Mornin’ babe” he said with a yawn. He sat up and put on his glasses.

“Come with me” I said eagerly. I pulled him up and covered his eyes. “Walk to the kitchen.”

“Troye, what's going on?”

I just laughed. I pulled my hands away and revealed the breakfast tray on the table. Tyler gasped and turned to face me.

“Happy birthday Tyler” I said with a smile.

Tyler looked between the table and me with a giant grin on his face. “Awh boo, you remembered!” He grabbed me and pulled me close planting a kiss on my lips. “I love you Troye.”

I blushed a bit and kissed him back. “I love you too Tyler now hurry and make a wish on the birthday pancakes!”

We sat down at the table and Tyler closed his eyes and then opened them again.

“What’d you wish for, Tilly” I asked as I pulled the remaining strawberries from the fridge and popped one into my mouth. As I returned to my chair at the table, Tyler dipped his finger into the whipped cream on his pancakes and whipped it on my nose.

“If I tell you it won’t come true.” He said with a smirk.

I laughed and leaned in to kiss him just as my phone went off. We both pulled away awkwardly. I pulled out my phone and saw that I’d gotten a text from Zoe.

**Zoe: All ready to go.**

**Me: Awesome. Be out in a sec!**

**Zoe: Kk**

I looked up at Tyler apologetically. “I have to go, sorry babe. We can celebrate more tonight.” I hurried up and left the table and went back to the room me and tyler shared. I put a box on his bed that contained another birthday gift and walked out back to the front of the house.

Tyler turned around. “Where are you going? I-I thought we were-”.

I pecked his cheek and grabbed my jacket off the coat rack. “We’ll talk later Tilly.”

“Troye wh-”

“I love you!” With that I stepped out the door and ran out to Zoe’s car.

“Hey Zo. Is everything set for all the stops?” I asked as I climbed into the passenger seat of the little car.

“Yep Alfie will be here in 10 minutes, Joe is stationed at the flower shop and  Caspar at the park. Everyone else is at the Plaza setting up and decorating.”

I breathed a sigh of relief as we made our way down the street. “Thank you so much for helping me with all of this, Zoe.”

She laughed. “No prob Troye. Hopefully we can get downtown before rush hour.”

As Zoe started talking about some beauty product she recently tried, I pulled out my phone to text Tyler.

 

**Tyler’s POV**

“Where are you going” I asked. My heart sank a little. “ I-I thought we were-”. 

Troye kissed me on the cheek and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack. “We’ll talk later Tilly.”

“Troye wh-”

“I love you” he called. With that he walked out the door.

I sighed. “Happy birthday to me.” I took another bit of my pancakes. “Damn Troye and his amazing pancakes. Leaving me all lone.” I finished my breakfast and was in the middle of making a second cup of coffee when my phone buzzed.

**Troye: Sorry about the sudden leave, it will make sense later. There's something in your room for you by the way. See you tonight. I love you Tilly.**

**Me: Love you too**

I wonder what he could have left me. I walked back to the bedroom and saw a white wrapped box with red a bow and a note on the top.

“Aww Troye” I said to myself. I picked up the note. “Dear Tyler...in this box is an outfit for your day on the town. Your chauffeur  Alfie will be here soon by the time you’re reading this so get snazzed up.” I laughed to myself.  _ This is why I love him _ I thought to myself. “There will be clues hidden all over town leading you to me. I’ll see you this evening my love. All yours, Troye.”

I opened the box to find a new pair of black jeans with a blue and black abercrombie button down shirt. I went into the bathroom and changed. I posed in the mirror and took a picture for snapchat. I captioned it ‘Slayin the day away for my bae’. Just as I posted it, the doorbell rang.

“Probably my chauffeur” I laughed. I grabbed a last slice of bacon and munched on the way to the door.  I opened the door and Alfie stood there grinning at me. He was wearing a little chauffeur hat.

“Happy birthday man” he said and we bro hugged.

“So where are you taking me oh grand driver?” I asked jokingly as we walked to the car.

He opened the door for me and I got in. “Sorry mate, no hints. Troye’s orders.”

I noticed a little folded card on the dashboard of the car. I picked it up and read it allowed. 

“ I can be red, pink, yellow, orange or white, but I’m not a crayon. I smell nice but I’m not perfume. I get put in water but I’m not dirty clothing. I have a stem but I’m not a wine glass. I get seen a lot on Valentine’s Day but I’m not a stuffed animal. What am I” I read allowed as Alfie drove down the street. “Flowers” I exclaimed. Alfie smiled. 

“Close enough. Here is your next card.”He handed me another folded white card. 

“I am a rose. Head to the flower shop where we first met. You were working behind the counter and when you turned around I knew you were something special.When you get there ask for the bouquet under the name Mellet.” I sighed at the letter. “I know exactly where we’re going.”  Just as I had suspected, we turned a corner and pulled into the parking lot of the floral shop where I first met Troye. Alfie told me we would wait here while I went into the store. 

I went up to the counter and rang the little silver bell. I pulled out my phone and went to snapchat. Troye had seen my story.

“How can I help you, sir.” A familiar voice pulled me from my thoughts and looked up into the eyes of none other than Joe Sugg.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tyler’s POV**

“Joe?” 

He grinned at me and nodded. “At your service, Mr. Oakley. How may I assist you on this loveliest of birthdays?”

I laughed and we did a little handshake. I hadn’t seen him in a while. “I apparently have a bouquet reserved under the name Mellet?”

Joe smirked. “Ah yes one moment” he walked into a back room and returned with a bouquet of bright red roses. Sure enough, there was a little white card tied to the string that wrapped around the stems of the roses.  

He handed me the bouquet. “All free of charge Mr. Oakley” he teased. “Happy birthday man” and he disappeared to the back room. “One more thing Tyler” he called. “I would read the card ASAP.”

I examined the Rose bouquet closer and I realized they were fake. Puzzled, I opened the litle card and saw Troye’s handwriting.  _ Dear Tyler. My love for you will die with these roses. Keep on following the clues and I'll see you tonight. Happy birthday. Love Troye.  _ I smiled and reread the note. Plastic roses never die. I hurried back out to the car. When I got into the car Alfie had a little vase for me to put the roses in and there was another card waiting for me on the dashboard.

“Well go ahead mate, open it. We haven’t got all day you know.” He said gesturing towards the folded card.

“Can you pleeeease tell me where we’re going Aphie?” I begged as I opened the next card.

“Nope” he said with a smug grin.

“This next place has another special meaning to us. There is a place we went for a walk. The children played and we talked. For hours. Under the big tree on thill that you really can’t miss, for this is the spot where we had our first kiss. Where is it?” I read.

I blushed at Troye’s attempts to rhyme. “I know where we’re going. To the park my good man” I said to Alfie  in my best british accent.

“Right away sir” he teased back. As we drove through the city I snapchatted a picture of the roses and captioned it. @TroyeSivan I have the best boyfriend in the world. And of course Troye was the first to watch it.

 

**Troye’s POV**

“No the sound equipment goes over there” I groaned. 

“Somebody sounds stressed” I turned and saw Conner Franta. 

“Hey man” I said giving him a bro hug. “Yeah its just crazy trying to get everything into place. I’m worried that it’s not gonna go well or that he won’t like it or something like that.”

Connor shook his head with a small smile.

“What” I asked.

“Troye look at all of this. The plaza is already looking great and he still has to find two other gifts. Troye all of this is amazing. He’ll love it.”

“Thanks Connor” I said. Just then my phone rang. “It’s Joe” I exclaimed. “Hey Joe, how’d it go with Tyler and the roses” I asked nervously.

“It went great” he stated excitedly. “I just watched the car pull away from the shop and I’m on my way to the plaza.” He said over the phone.

I breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay great. Thanks so much Joe see you soon.”

I hung up the phone and looked over to Connor. “Joe’s on his way here. Do you want to help me set up some of the tables?”

“Sure man.” He said and headed over to a group of people setting up a trail of lights across some of the trees.

I unlocked my phone and sent a quick text to Caspar.

 

**Me: Alfie and Tyler are on their way to you.**

**Caspar: Alrighty. I’m all ready with the cards, key, and box.**

**Me:  Awesome thanks Caspar. Joe is on his way to the plaza so all that's left is the park.**

**Caspar: Great. I think I see Alfie’s car so I’ll text you when they leave. Tell Joe hi for me?**

**Me: Sure lol. Thanks man I’ll see ya soon.**

 

I couldn’t beleive everything was going according plan. I really wanted today to be special for him. He deserved it. He deserved the world. I was jolted out of my thoughts by Conner and Tanya asking me about the right height for a string of lights. I guess Connor could tell that I was a bit out of it and gave me a reassuring smile. 

“He’s going to love it Troye. Don’t worry.” 

“I hope so.”

**Tyler’s POV**

Alfie and I pulled into a bright airy open area in the park near the hill. There were a few people here and one of them who was sitting at the bench holding a red balloon looked really familiar. We got out of the car and walked over to the bench. The person’s features became more clear and I realized it was Caspar. 

He ran to us, the balloon flapping around in the wind behind him. “Hey guys” he said. “Special delivery for a Mr. Tyler Oakley” Caspar handed me the balloon and I realized that tied to the bottom was a little key and tied to the key was yet another little folded card. I opened the white card and read allowed.

“You have me the key to your heart years ago and I think it’s time I gave you mine. Under our tree is another gift for you. See you soon Tilly. Love, Troye.”

I stood in awe of what he had done. Gosh I loved him. “What are you waiting for” asked Caspar and alfie at the same time. I hurried up the hill where so many years ago Troye and I had our first kiss. There was a small wooden box nestled in the grass directly under the big tree. I opened it with the balloon key and inside was a watch and a small folded white card.

The watch was beautiful. I opened the note and walked down the hall carrying the balloon and the box while reading.

“Tyler. The time has come for your real birthday surprise.See you soon :) Love you lots- Troye.”

I walked to the boys who were waiting at the foot of the hill. “Home it is then” I asked.

They exchanged glances and Alfie nodded. “Sure thing mate.” It was already starting to get a little dark. We walked to the car and Caspar got in the back set and I sat up front.

We started talking about upcoming events in the youtube community when I noticed that Alfie missed the turn for me and Troye’s flat.

“Umm Alfie, you missed the turn. Home is back that way” I pointed out the window.

Alfie simply smiled. “That's cause we’re not going home, mate.”

I was SO confused. “What? But Troye said he would see me tonight. Where are we going guys?” I demanded.

“No more questions or you won’t get a birthday surprise young man” scolded Caspar with a laugh. I sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Troye’s POV**

Everything was done. We had set up the tables that had an amazing dinner for everyone,soda bar, chairs, lights, the sound system, the Plaza looked amazing.

My phone started buzzing and I jumped. I answered it. “Hello?”

“We’re almost there Troye. About 3 minutes” Caspar’s voice came through phone. I heard a little voice in the background ask who he was talking to. That voice could only belong to Tyler. When Caspar replied that he was talking to me Tyler yelled Hi to me. I started laughing, thanked Caspar for the update, and hung up the phone.

“Okay everybody” I yelled getting everyone’s attention. “They're going to be here any minute so get into position!”

Connor ran to the grid. He was going to turn on the lights and sound when Tyler arrived. I hurried to my place in the middle of the microphone. I sighed nervously. The final gift I was giving to tyler was a song. I had written a song in the studio a while ago and hadn’t released it. Only my friends had heard it. I called it for him and I had written it about Tyler, but nobody knew that.  

Connor shut off the lights and it was already pretty dark outside so it was hard to see. Joe tossed me a cordless microphone and we waited.

“They’re here” called Zoe. I gripped the microphone tightly and my began to beat a million miles per hour. It was show time.

**Tyler’s POV**

Alfie and Caspar lead me through a dimly lit plaza. It wasn’t cold outside so i took off my jacket.

“Hello?” I called. Then I started to grin as I heard Troye’s voice.  

“Ladies and gentlemen. I’d like to dedicate this song to my amazing boyfriend Tyler. Happy birthday Tilly, I love you.” Suddenly the streetlights as well as many strings of pretty and powerful christmas lights. One of Troye’s songs started playing I saw him standing in the middle of the plaza. It was for him. “We are running so fast and we never look back. And whatever I lack, you make up.”

He started making his way toward me while singing. I looked around The plaza looked beautiful. “We make a really good team, though not everyone sees. We got this crazy chemistry between us.” He held out his hand to me and I took it. He spun me around while he sang me the song.

I was speechless. This entire day was amazing. As he got to the chorus he tossed the microphone off stage and they song kept playing. He pulled me close and our faces were inches apart. We were both grinning like idiots. 

“Did you like your birthday surprise” he asked me. I could hear his breath hitch and his eyes had a hint of hopefulness in them.

“No.” I replied. His face fell and he brought his hands to his mouth in shock. He started to back away. I reached out and grabbed his hands pulling him closer to me. I leaned in and then stopped. “I absolutely loved it” I whispered against his lips.

“I love you” he murmured and he closed the gap, kissing me. The crowd blew up in cheers. Troye moved his hands to my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We made our way hand in hand to the crowd and Connor, Alfie, Zoe, Caspar, Joe, Jim, Marcus, Tanya, Oli, Louise, and a bunch of our other friends came running up to us.

“Thank all of you guys for this” I exclaimed.

“Thank Troye” said Caspar.

“Yeah this was all his idea. We just followed his orders” explained Connor.

“Aww babe” I gushed wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

A little while later were were all sitting around the plaza eating dinner.

“Refills anybody”  asked Zoe who was walking around with Colleen Evans and Louise carrying trays of champagne.

Zoe filled my glass to the brim. “Tyler I bet you can’t chug that whole glass” challenged Alfie.

“You’re on” I said with a smirk, picking up the cup.

Caspar, Joe, Alfie, Oli, and Troye started chanting.

“We like to drink with Tyler ‘cause Tyler is our mate. And when we drink with Tyler he gets it down in eight, seven, six....”

I started speed drinking the glass of champagne and finished buy the count of two. They all clapped and cheered. I started laughing really. The rest of the night consisted of good food, great friends, and a lot of fun.

**~Hours later~**

Troye were were at our flat laying on the couch. He lay on top of me snuggling his head into my chest with my arm around him. We were watching If I Stay on netflix and just relaxing. Neither of us had said anything for a while until Troye broke the silence. 

“Tilly?” He asked tiredly.

“Hmm.”

“Did you like your six gifts?”.

“The breakfast, the outfit, the roses, the watch, the song, and the party.” I counted out loud. “Troye I loved them. I love you. I couldn’t have asked for a better birthday Troye honestly. You mean more then the world to me and I hope you know that.”

I sat up and wrapped my arms tighter around him. He buried his head in my neck and sighed. “Happy birthday love.”

“Thanks boo” I said. “I love you Troye. So much” But I didn’t get an answer . He had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I laughed to myself, picked him up bridal style, and carried him to our room. I kissed his cheek and lay down next to him. As I pulled the blankets up around us Troye opened his eyes sleepily and looked into mine. “Love you too, Tyler.”

I layed my head on Troye’s chest and fell asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

End of Story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end, I hope you all liked it. Comment your feedback below. :3 
> 
> I'll be back next week with a Jaspar oneshot.


End file.
